thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Snow Rescue
'Thomas' Snow Rescue '''is the third episode of the tenth season. It is also the first episode of Thomas' Christmas Tales, and didn't air until Christmas. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine woke up. It was now two weeks before Christmas, and he had been hoping it wouldn't snow. As his Driver opened the shed door, he opened an eye, and snow white stuff. "No, no." The door opened completely and Thomas saw plenty of snow and, "The snowplough," he grumbled. "I don't want my snowplough," he said defiant. "You will. It's orders." "Sir Topham Hatt himself said so," his Fireman added. But logically, there was nothing Thomas could do to stop his snowplough being fitted on. When he reached Elsbridge, Henry was waiting for him. "I've been here five minutes, which means you're five minutes late! Stop trying to damage your snoplough, and instead enjoy the decorations," Henry grumbled. "You don't have to wear your snowplough, do you?" "I do, just it is at Welllsworth." Thomas reached Knapford safely, and rested in the goods shed. Then, for the return journey, they fitted his snowplough to the back so Thomas could spare his front coupling. "Silly snowplough," he thought crossly as he reached Ffarquhar. He backed down into the shed grumbling. "Thomas, stop that nonsense," snapped Percy. "Snowploughs have their purpose in which you will find out one day," added Toby. "Really?" sulked Thomas. Christmas Eve came, and the Fat Controller explained how the Ffarquhar Branch engines would come. "Daisy will come down first, pick up some passengers, Mr and Mrs Kindley with Percy and The Truck. Thomas and Toby, then you will follow with your coaches." Daisy peered out of her shed to see snow falling. "Pretty fun soft stuff," she marveled. "Silly stupid soft stuff," corrected Thomas. Daisy set out with Percy. The Ffarquhar stationmaster was to leave with Thomas and Toby when he recieved a call. He scurried outside to the engines. "Let's go now," Thomas' Driver urged. "Wait, Daisy's stuck in snow, Mr. Kindley says the passengers are trapped inside, and that Terence is coming to help, but they'll need more help." "Come on Thomas. Let's go our snowploughs and get her out," Toby insisted. "Never." "But what about the passengers?" "Mr. Kindley says they can't get out and that the line is blocked." "There's no way around. We need to clear the line," Toby added. Thomas took a deep breath, and said. "OK." Percy was waiting at Hackenback. "Thank goodness your here, we found Daisy's coupling, but I can't pull her out." "We'll have her out soon enough," Thomas said. They left the coaches on a siding outside the tunnel and siezed the situation. Terence arrived. "I'm here, and I'll do whatever to help," he said. They soon had the mess cleared, but more snow fell. Just then. The Scottish Twins arrived. "Hullo, Daisy. Stuck in the snow, och, we'll a get you out," said Douglas. They took off the snowploughs on the engines, and together, the engines managed to push and pull Daisy out of the drift. "We'll go ahead with poor Daisy," Douglas said. "Ya should be able to manage." Mr and Mrs. Kindley boarded Henrietta and slowly the engines set off. They arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, and the Fat Controller was surprised to see Thomas wearing his snowplough. Mrs. Kindley quickly explained and the Fat Controller said, "Well Thomas, you had a good snow rescue with your snowplough, eh?" "Yes, Sir. I guess snowploughs are useful after all." Characters *Thomas *Henry *Percy *Toby *Douglas *Daisy *Sir Topham Hatt *Donald (''non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Annie and Clarabel (non-speaking roles) *Henrietta (non-speaking role) *Mr and Mrs. Kindley (non-speaking roles) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales